The Story That Never Was
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: A bit of what Severus wished would have happend at the lake in their fifth year, just him reminising from his own point of view.


-I own non of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random "hi"s are welcome-

**The Story That Never Was**

**As told by Severus Tobias Snape**

_This is a story that I never meant to write, I would have chosen to live these words but that is impossible now. She's gone and there's nothing left. So really I have nothing to loose in pretending for a while. If only she'd forgiven me, if only I hadn't said it. It's not as if I believed it, that was habit, self preservation in my house. If only I hadn't said it…_

"Upside down again, great." Severus thought, silently cursing James Potter for using his own invention against him.

"Who wants to see me blast off Snively's trousers?" That Bastard Black again,

"Oh lord the blood rushing to my head, shit it'll look like I'm blushing." Severus slowly revolved as the growing crowd jeered at him. Then as he turned to face the lake he saw Lily coming over

"Leave him ALONE!" She shouted at them, James was suddenly cockier,

"Alright Evans?" He asked pleasantly as he mussed his hair, it sickened Severus.

"Leave him alone," she repeated "What's he done to you?" James said something he couldn't hear but the crowd laughed. "Let him Down!" She screamed.

Severus could see that she was ready to hex James, and he didn't need legilimency to so it either. "It's really too bad she'd regret hexing him in the morning." Severus thought bitterly.

"Lily, don't do that." He said, very calmly for someone hanging upside down by his ankle. "I know you, Lily you'll regret it when you've got to share a detention with him." "That's all very true Severus. But James, so help me if you don't let him down you'll be spending a lot of time in the hospital wing!"

"Certainly" James said coolly.

"Oh now this is going to be painful," Severus thought as James dropped him on his head. He had enough presence of mind to tuck his head in before he landed, thank the lord he knew basic safety, Madame Pomfrey couldn't bring back the dead after all.

Then suddenly Lily was looking down at him. "Sev can you move at all? Where does it hurt?"

"Lily?"

"Severus Snape, who else would it be?"

"I was just hoping that it wasn't Potter actually."

"Well then were both happy he's gone." She said scowling slightly "So can you get up Sev? I'm sorry he dropped you like that, I should have expected it I guess, but I did hex him. She said smiling at him and offering him a hand up.

"What'd you get him with?" Severus asked, Lily blushed. "I got James with that toenail hex of yours, and I hit Sirius a stinging hex.

Severus couldn't help but smile, Lily hexed Potter, with his hex. He had to hold in a shout of triumph. Severus felt so happy his next words sped from his lips without his volition. "Lily WouldYouGoOutWithMe?" 'Oh my lord did I really just say that?" he thought his face turning red, Lily was blushing too. She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Umm… Pardon?" Severus asked stupidly.

"I said 'Yes', oh Sev, you only had to ask." Lily threw her arms around his neck

"Was this really happening? Lily Evans with her arms around him, her body pressed against his. And had she really just said she'd go out with him? I must be dreaming, but I'm going to make the most of this dream." Severus took her face in his hands and before he knew it he was kissing her, the girl he'd been in love with his whole life. And she wasn't pulling away, if it was possible she was pressing herself closer to him, Life could not get any sweeter.

_The rest of the details in this story are unimportant, only the ending matters, what would have been. No what could have been, I'm not fooling myself even if I am pretending._

A man with long black hair, dark eyes and arms entirely free from the dark mark, was waiting at the end of a long isle for the woman who would soon be his wife. It was time; she was walking towards him, her emerald eyes bright with excitement and her white gown accenting every curve of her beautiful body. She'd said 'Yes' over and over again. That day by the lake when he'd asked her out.

That day in Hogsmeade when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend.

That day in the park where they'd met when he'd asked her to marry him.

And now she was going to say 'Yes' again and she'd be his, finally.

"May I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." The minister introduced them.

Severus held her in his arms for the first time since she'd become his wife and kissed her, he could hold her like this forever, His Lily.

Some years later the four Snapes pushed two trolleys laden with Hogwarts trunks and owls onto platform 9 ¾. Their twins were starting their first year. Eileen was the image of her mother, save for her hair. It was a glossy black, not her mother's deep red. Her twin Severus Harry was the image of his father but with his mother's eyes and nose. Severus was glad the boy hadn't inherited his nose. Their father surveyed them with pride, as they each took their trolley and owl onto the train, little Severus had chosen as eagle owl while Eileen had preferred a snowy. How was it that those two managed to be simultaneously exactly the same and complete opposites was beyond him. He wondered what house they'd be in, he hoped they'd be in the same one, whichever they were sorted into. Severus and lily watched as their children glided away from them, Lily's hand over her stomach, covering the son that would be born in four months time.

_But dwelling on what might have been will not help anybody. She didn't forgive me, now she's dead and I'm alone. But I will protect her son, I've failed Lily in every other way I won't fail her in this. Harry James Potter will not be harmed so long as I can save him._

-Love allways-

-Lily-


End file.
